


Taking it

by 70procent



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Bones, Bottom Kirk, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Size Kink, Top Spock, Vulcan, dominant spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70procent/pseuds/70procent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones crashes together with Spock and a group of Vulcans on an unknown planet. Stonn challenges Spock to a fight and the prize is taking Jim as a mate. </p>
<p>Okay, some warnings. Much cum, big-ass vulcan dick, slutty jim, porn. Let's face it; It's unrealistic porn for porn's sake. No prep here... just slam, bam, it's my jam (and Kirk loves it.)</p>
<p>When I say he loves it, I really mean that he LOVES it! Kirk has come to his paradise on Spock's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up in a cave with people doing stuff might be one thing one would be used to after a few weeks. But the truth is that a life with either a roof over your head or in the safety of the cabin one was put in gives you a sense of expectation when you wake up in the morning. One; you expect to be alone (if you’re not living with someone). Two; you expect one to not have kinks in your back or a stiff neck (if you don’t have a horrendous matrass). Three; you come to expect that those luxury things like food and shelter will always be there. All those things are a given in just that moment when you are floating in the twilight between dreams and reality. All those things get shattered when Jim Kirk wakes up on the planet they crashed into a few weeks ago.

Food the Vulcan stands for and the fire are the humans’ responsibility. 

Using one of the containers slash flask they collected from the shuttlecraft before it sank to the bottom of the lake Jim cleaned his face, feeling the hair on his face becoming thicker with time.

Water though, they collect when they need. There is a stream only a minute or two to the southwest. Not that the humans have much sense on direction but the company of ‘green-blooded hobogoblins’ have a biological compass or something. 

Jim took a sip before putting the flask back on the ground and nearly tripped backwards when a hand came out and steadied him. The slightly rougher texture was familiar and the face that was staring at him was no surprise to see. 

“Thank you, Spock.”

“No thanking is necessary.” The half human, half Vulcan nodded and slid his fingers over the skin of Kirk’s arm while letting go.

One also might be used to Spock’s more frequent touches if it weren’t for the fact that he used to always put at least an arm’s length between him and others. Also, Jim should be used of the more watching and following and sneaky Spock now after such a long period stranded on an unknown planet. 

Every time Jim ventures the cave Spock would be there beside him or at a distance, watching and moving as stealthy as a panther. Once Jim commented it and Spock’s neutral face was only marred by a high eyebrow and a promise that Vulcans do absolutely not sneak. Two of the other Vulcans agreed. There are no sneaky Vulcans…

As Jim sees it there are five point five Vulcans among their little group, and two point five humans. Spock being the two halves of course, but still with his anomaly Spock went to become the natural leader among them. Sure, Jim was the leader on the ship but here in the little half Vulcan and half human society the half Vulcan-half human became the obvious choice. And Jim is not jealous. One might think he would be, but he’s not. He has no problems leaving Spock to take command here as Spock knows their customs way better than Jim. 

Oh! The two point five humans! One is Jim, of course. Spock is a half, and Bones is the second one. Bones, as in Dr Leonard McCoy… He is currently not in the cave but Jim has been laughing a bit inside since Bones lost his shirt. Not that the doctor isn’t fit or is having abnormal growths upon his torso but because the Vulcans didn’t really know what to do when they realised that one of the humans had more exposed skin that they might touch. In the beginning they saw it as a much larger problem than now, once they all calmed down and came to understand that an occasional brush along the skin of Bones’ back or chest wasn’t the end of the world they started to worry about his health. Was he cold? Was he hurt? Here have a quilt. Here have a bandage. Do you need sufficient bandaging on your elbow? Do you need help collecting firewood?

The Vulcans was very cute sometimes, which was firmly denied by five point five Vulcans and point five humans when Jim mentioned it. 

Spock however started to more often talk in Vulcan, leaving only the Doctor to not understand a word in the beginning. But because he rarely spoke to Spock as directly as he did to the others, they taught him a few words here, it didn’t do much harm. 

To take the five point five Vulcans. Point five was Spock. One called Stonn and from what Jim had experienced during their time together he was the main threat to Spock’s leadership. Constantly trying to “out-logic” the current leader and talking with a raised head and a mocking tone. Not that anyone Vulcan agreed when Bones commented it in an irritated state. Vulcans do not bicker or fight each other, apparently, merely discussing…

The second one, Surok, was often by Bones’ side and helped him with a lot. Jim fancied that the Vulcan had appointed himself bodyguard. He was heavily built for a green blooded alien and those dark eyes started to get more and more predatory as the days went by. Often killing to get the small establishment food after Spock and the other Vulcans had decided that when edible vegetarian food that wasn’t enough to feed them all. But even before that either Surok or Spock would be hunting something for the humans as they reasoned that the humans were inferior to the Vulcan strength, agility and cunning. Bones had thrown a short rebellion when he’d listen to their reasoning.

Nirak was the most silent one however. And while he was tending to everything around the cave he also held a high regard in Jim’s eyes. Nirak had, after being kidnapped and left in the dessert, stumbled upon a Vulcan sand creature who had taken a good bite from his pointed ear. The Vulcan however was very understanding and helped with everything he could. He was also very willing to be taught. Kirk and Nirak’s first conversation had been very interesting on the cultural differences between humans and Vulcans and had to be interrupted by Bones on the ship. 

Speaking of the ship. There seems that they have either forgotten about their missing team or they simply can’t find them. First of all, where they are is absolutely not New Vulcan. Second of all, they don’t really know where they are. Flying through a mysterious shimmer that neither the sensors nor eye could see before they were way too close isn’t very wise, but this thing wasn’t giving them a chance to steer away. And neither Vulcan can seem to have any recollection of seeing the pattern of stars on the night sky. 

But back to the fourth and fifth Vulcans. Sklar and Sitar, they seemed joined at the hip and very different in personalities according to Jim’s poor grasp of Vulcan standards. Sklar had been going through the Kolinahr, the ritual for purging of all emotions, but didn’t finish it as Vulcan was destroyed. Being the oldest he also is the wisest, but as Sklar himself said when they landed, he is not of a leading nature and therefore wouldn’t be the logical choice as a leader. At which Sitar agreed and did unnecessary movements with his hands as if trying to balance it up with Sklar’s stoic stance and face. They later proved to be brothers and had good hearted fights around the fire. Which both agreed to disagree on Jim’s fleeting comment.

When Jim step outside the cave and makes his way to the stream to wash up and bath the sun shines he swear he can hear someone following him but as he turns around there is no one there. Before he enters the cold water he strips of his clothes and quickly jumps in and that’s when he catches something in the corner of his eye. Amongst the trees stands a figure he well knows. 

“Mr. Spock, it isn’t nice to sneak around when other people are naked.” He yells with good humour. Every time. Every single time Spock has been there and kept watch. “Come in with me.”

At Jim’s surprise Spock steps out of the shadow looking as sheepish as a Vulcan can. The half Vulcan undresses and slowly descends into the water. “Captain.” He says with a nod but with his eyes burning on Jim. 

“I know my way to the stream, Spock. And so far we haven’t met anything dangerous.” The human grins and drops beneath the surface. When he comes up again he could promise that Spock stood a bit further away before. 

“That does not eliminate the possibility of being attacked or being a victim in an accident. It is only logical for me to stay by your side as often as I can.” Spock counters with his eyes still on Jim but looking at something on the human shoulder instead of face.

Those words make something in Jim’s stomach to flutter as he pushes the wet hair from his forehead. 

“It is logical. Thank you. I’ll try to be at you side too.” Jim says and smiles when Spock meets his eyes with that gaze that has been developing in every Vulcan so far. A small wild but strong flicker is shown but Jim finds it somewhat reassuring and safe. Spock is showing the same passion as he does when he thinks someone close to him is in danger. 

“A bit of exploring would be a nice way of spending the day. Do you care to join me?”

“I will walk with you, Captain.”

Spock suddenly snaps his eyes to the edge of the stream. When Jim turns around he finds Stonn standing there in all his naked glory and has his eyes fixed on the human. Kirk’s eyes flies over those bare muscles, broad chest and magnificently huge cock. 

“Captain Kirk. Jim. May I join you?” The Vulcan says and completely disregard that Spock is standing one step behind Jim who throws an eye back to confirm that Spock is as uncomfortable with this as him. 

“I don’t own it, Stonn. You are free to bathe here if you wish.” Spock makes some movement behind Jim’s back and starts to growl. 

“It pleases me that you do not wish me away, Captain.” And even if the last word from Stonn was neutral it made Jim’s hair at the neck stand. “Would it be rude of me to ask you to scrub my back?”

A short and low growl comes from Spock’s throat and Jim stares at his first officer, leader, officer, leader… Well, friend. “I believe, Captain, that I myself have been in the water too long and am ready for our exploration. But if you choose to stay is of course your choice.” Spock says and starts to get to the dry land.

Jim was conflicted. At one hand Spock would take offense if Jim didn’t keep up to his promise and went on an exploration. On the second Stonn stood and could be offended if Jim didn’t help him.

As luck have it Bones came going the way with Surok.

“I’m sorry, Stonn. I had promised Spock to spend a walk with him. Why don’t you ask Surak or Bones?” With that Jim stepped out of the water and picked up his clothes. 

The first week together the Vulcans and the humans had made a schedule of when they could bathe. Now they all went together or with whomever they wanted to, undressed and laid down to dry in the ever warm and beautiful weather. 

“I shall consider it.” Stonn said and scanned Jim’s body before his eyes met Jim’s gaze. 

The days went in such fashion and the tension between Stonn and Spock became stronger especially when Jim was there too to witness it. The one and a half Vulcans seemed to more and more often logically discuss everything between Earth to Dv’acc 2311. Until the one day that Jim stole a piece of meat from Spock’s plate and took a bite to later offer the rest of it back to Spock who stared dumbly at the food for a second and then flickering his deep, brown eyes to Jim’s blue ones and slowly taking the sweet meat. 

Suddenly Stonn rose in unmasked anger and roared, “I challenge you, S’chn T’gai Spock – son of Sarek, to a match that will prove my superiority and thereby win your mate!” 

Spock rose too but calmly and with ice cold breath as he replied “I accept.”

Jim scooted closer to Bones and leaned over. “What is happening?”

McCoy, Bones, seemed just as confused as all the other humans – oh sorry, the other human – but it quickly passed over as Nikar sat down beside them and opened his mouth helpfully.

“Spock has been challenged to a match with his mate as the prize.”

“Mate?”

“Correction, soon to be mate. Captain Kirk.”

Both Bones and Jim stared at the young Vulcan beside them. One might be aware if one was someone’s mate. At least be warned. Was this mate-ing stuff monogamous? Because that would not work for Jim in the future. 

“Wait. So you’re telling me that Jimmy-boy here is Spock’s wife?” Bones asked and seemed to gain a sadistic smile on his lips.

The Vulcan let an eyebrow strive upwards. “Captain Kirk would never be able to achieve such a title if he were not a woman. And while I understand that is a humorous statement for you humans the statement is nevertheless wrong as he is not yet bonded to Spock.”

“But why now? Why didn’t Stonn ask for this challenge earlier?”

Bones groaned. “Why do you even care about that? Why can’t you care about how you just became engaged to the green blooded hobogoblin? Like normal people!”

Nikar studied Bones’ profile for a moment before speaking up again. “We have been expecting this event to occur for two point four weeks now and have prepared the necessary pigments which you, Captain Kirk, will have to place with your hands upon both rivals’ face, torso and back. They will later engage in combat to fight for you and in the end you will have to mate with whoever comes out the victory party.”

“Mate? As in mating? As in sexual intercourse?” Bones sounded a bit troubled.

“Indeed.” Sklar nodded from behind Nikar. 

The two point zero humans gave each other a look and turned their gazes to Spock and Stonn which was staring and growling dangerously at each other. 

The rest of the evening was divided into two camps. Two simple tents were erected outside the cave and Sklar asked for Jim to put his hands in greasy paint and press one black hand on a piece of fabric and a red on the other. And one might guess that they became the banners outside the flap that made the two camps. 

Jim sighed as he was led to the stream and washed by Bones thoroughly.

“Bones, what’s happening?”

The grumpy face had a much softer voice when it answered. “I dunno kid. It seems you’ve got two suitors that are fighting for your precious little butt. Whatever happened with consent from the bride’s side seem unimportant to those bloody, uncultured – ”

“Bones…”

“I know, Jim... I just hope Spock wins.”

One might think that Doctor Leonard McCoy would have had some fond thing to say about Spock before a moment like this but Jim has never heard one. “I think I might go crazy! Did you just say that Spock should win?” 

The grim look Jim got back dampened his grin.

“Kid. Stonn looks at you like he would eat you. Spock has always respected you.”

When the humans came up to the tents again – there would be nothing else to call them even if they were made mostly out of leaves and spare fabric from clothes and sleeping arrangements – Jim got the black grease and was ushered to Stonn’s cot.

The small fire burning just outside sent dancing light onto the predatory Vulcan within. Stonn’s eyes followed every single movement of Jim’s body, savouring all the deatails of the human.

“Jim. Do not stand there. Come in. We do have to make this quickly so that I can have you at my side later. Wouldn’t that be agreeable? Even as Spock might be a friend of yours he will never see you as I do. You are a worthy companion, Captain. And do not mind if I imply that you are very ecstatically pleasing.”

Jim said nothing but swiftly moved to his knees before the Vulcan.

“Ah.” Stonn mumbled and removed his upper garment. “I do wish you would see me as I do you. Spock is nothing against me. I would protect you, give you gold and shower your beautiful skin in whatever oil you wish, Captain. You would be most attractive and appealing by my side.”

“I – T-thank you.” The anger barely keeping out of Jim’s voice.

Jim does know that he doesn’t want to shower in oil and sit by a Vulcan as if he is a trophy. But as soon he begins clinically running two fingers with paint down the bare chest Stonn starts to purr. It is a sound that vibrates through Jim’s arm. 

The lines forming on the green-tinted chest is harsh and Stonn’s burning eyes stares at Jim’s face and body in a hungry manner. And even if nothing physical happens more than Jim spreading paint over another man’s body it leaves him uneasy as if he has been tempting a predator and barely survived. 

Jim gets cleaned again in the stream that never really goes freezing cold and then led into Spock’s tent. Spock sits with his head slightly bowed and meditates. But as soon Jim steps in his eyes snaps open. Those dark eyes that show Jim every little quirk of emotion the rest of the body doesn’t.

“Hey, Spock.” Jim says, almost whispering, as he stands there with his hands cupping the bowl with red paint. 

“Captain.”

Jim moves closer and sits with his knees touching Spock’s. “I think we are on a first name basis here.”

“Jim.” Spock breathes with his eyes full of regret, probably the situation they’re in. 

“Hey, now. Let’s get this grease on.” Trying to light the mood a bit he smiles and Spock’s gaze flies over his captain’s face.

“I would not call it grease, Captain. It is a compound of this planet’s beets or something alike terran cranberries and – ”

Jim chuckles. “I know. Come on let me smear this on you.”

Spock removes the layer he covers his torso with and Jim watches peacefully as Spock folds the garment at his side. When he’s done, Spock settles in a loose lotus position again but with his soles touching. After Jim puts the bowl aside and kneels in the space Spock has made between his legs Spock speaks up again.

“I apologise for this. I did not know Stonn would challenge me. The percentage of him doing – ”

“Spock,” Jim reaches up and puts his hand on the half-vulcan’s face. “Spock, there’s nothing to apologise for. You already have my heart and even if you lose tonight I will follow you to the end of the world without hesitation.”

The alien presses his cheek to Jim’s hand and closes his eyes. “While I appreciate your confession the truth must be considered and faced. If I do not win I will never be able to come close to you again. Stonn will have had claimed you and have his right to ban me from you.”

Jim shuffles so he sits closer to Spock. His legs thrown over a pair of strong thighs and circle the half-vulcan’s waist loosely. Spock mirroring him with their chest almost pressed together and Jim rests a hand to the side of his friend, right over the Vulcan heart. 

“I want you to win. I want you and I’ve wanted you for a long time. I’ve never felt safe with Stonn as I feel with you. You are what I wish for and as long as you will have me you can have me.”

Spock leans close and puts his forehead to Jim’s. “I cherish thee, Jim. I cherish thee.”

They sit for a while like that just. Waiting and bask in each other’s closeness.

 

The meeting with Stonn took ten minutes. The meeting with Spock took almost an hour. One might expect that. 

 

The fight was brutal. Stonn with harsh lines over his body made him look dangerous but the war paint Spock had made Spock look deadly, accenting his well-defined chest and the quite obvious human hand covering the area of the Vulcan heart. 

In the end a growl was emitted and on the ground laid Stonn bleeding profoundly. Spock stood and breathed harshly while he stared at his opponent hissing is Vulcan. He had won, he had the right to his mate.

Jim had little time to think from when he saw Spock’s muscles move in the fight to the press of a hot body pressed against his own. Spock was still panting but there was no mistake that the hard cock that was outlined against the last garment was wet and ready to spring into real action. 

The thought of having something as thick as Spock’s cock in his ass made Jim want to undress immediately but the difficulty was raised as Spock wouldn’t move as he nosed the human’s neck and jaw. Scenting, one might have expected. 

One piece of clothing after the other was ripped from Jim’s body and all the thoughts about lube disappeared as Jim got his first grab of huge and meaty Vulcan cock. The surface was covered with a thick layer of lubricating fluid. The deep growl Spock gave made Jim’s leg naturally fall open and become more than enough submissive.

One might expect Spock being hot while wild but the truth is that he look, smells and feels like a sex-god. 

The dripping penis is thick and long as Jim’s forearm and the heat makes Jim want to have it in him now! Two ridges is the only difference from a human except the more greenish tint of the skin. It slides perfectly against the human’s own erection which is by comparison much smaller even if by terran standard Jim is quite large.

The first penetration is making Jim whine. He feels so full, so complete. Spock is what he would always need. It makes him want to fuck forever but somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers that the painful stretch and tearing that usually is the result in unprepared sex isn’t there. He just needs Spock.

Somewhere he can hear Bones voice yell out something and then swear only to float out as Spock starts to rock his hips.

The delicious drag and push on Jim’s prostate is slow and enough to drive Jim mad.

Spock’s eyes are dark and full of love. He’s growling and flexes as he puts his legs just to drive deeper into Jim who gasp and throw his head back. Oh, he wants it. He wants to be fucked. The big cock inside him makes him dizzy and happy to just lie there and take from the slowly escalating pounding. The slick sounds echoes and he can feel Spock’s mouth traveling with tongue up his neck. The bite, when it comes, is hard and bruising but it only heightens Jim’s need.

Jim looks down his body and hikes his legs higher up on Spock’s waist and gets rewarded by a satisfied sound from his mate who goes harder and deeper. The enormous dick of the half-vulcan on him is leaking and pulsing in his hungry ass filling it with hot Vulcan seed.

Then he feels fingers upon his skin which settles against his temple and they both are swirling in lust, love and adoration. Jims hunger multiplies and he can feel his orgasm not being far away. He needs to have Spock in him while he’s cumming. He needs to be pushed against the floor and taken like a whore. He wants it. He needs it. He likes it. And it goes on, the dominant male seems unaffected by his orgasm. 

Suddenly Spock’s mouth is on his and the rougher, more alien tongue is coaxing out the human’s. As soon they are entwined Spock starts to lick at it, pressing it at Jim’s chin and just let them slide together in the rhythm Spock’s powerful thrusts is creating. 

Jim wants to cum, and he wants his ass forever on a Vulcan dick. He wants more of that erotic feeling of being bred.

And at the thought of being filled by Spock’s cum again his own dick starts to shoot an unnatural amount of white stripes between the newly mated men. The climax holding for almost a whole minute. Jim’s eyes roll back and he can’t think of anything else that being fucked. He wants it.

Even afterwards Spock is still rocking deeply into him. Pressing cum out from the confined space of Kirk’s ass with a new load. Seven of them and Jim is still not wholly satisfied but his back hurts, the same with his knees and the new position on their sides makes him want to sleep.

On some level Spock seems to agree because he stops pumping and leave his hard cock inside Jim as they both fall into silence. Jim coons and pushes his as a bit closer to Spock’s pelvis to get a deeper penetration before they fall asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this... Appearently not.
> 
> Here's a short "the morning after".
> 
> Not read over (not even by me)
> 
> It's just so I can go back to my studies... Thank you.

Jim wakes up to the slow pumping of Spock against his backside. The wet cock slides between his cheeks and smears new sperm around.   
When the half Vulcan sees that his mate is rousing he bites gently at the human’s jugular. 

“Morning, Spock. I –” The long moan as Spock slides in interrupt Jim’s thoughts and he forgets every meaningless thing around them. Jim is still wet and wanton from last night, and even if he is slightly sore, the pleasure of being filled again is erasing any uncomfortable senses. The slow but deep strokes Spock makes are lovely and Jim can feel every inch.  
At the edge of his mind he can feel something more precious than life itself. A feeling of Spock etched to his consciousness. The warmth radiating from that part of his brain is stronger than any love he’s felt for anyone. 

Spock pushes Jim to his front and spreads his mate’s legs deliciously. The slapping from when their skins collide echoes though the cave. Jim raises his ass so Spock can hit his prostate a bit harder and more directly so the need to be claimed once again can be sated.

Spock gives a loud growl and hastens his pace and put a hand on Jim’s neck to hold him down. Jim opens his mouth to pant. It’s a satisfaction to become a whore for the Vulcan above and have his insides coated with holy Vulcan sperm. His face is pushed into the fur and fabric that makes up their bedding. It’s soiled with a large amount of seed and sweat, but it makes it an almost religious experience to be fucked into submission by a raving half-vulcan with a cock to worship.

A huge amount of fresh cum pours into Jim’s wanton body and when Spock pulls out several sripes paint his backside. However, Spock goes right back to fucking Jim’s brain out. When Jim moans and let his tongue fall out on the hairs their bedding offers he just let I slide with the hard and rough trusts Spock use to fuck his mate. Saliva coats the area and Spock growls and grips the humans hips harder to dispose another load inside.

Jim comes with it and pushes back to really feel Spock’s monster cock against his most inner parts. The two ridges are flared wide inside him and gives a lot of lube-like substance. The head is reaching into places Jim never would have found pleasurable before this. Vulcans could fuck a human wild, out and stupid. There was no question about it.


	3. Bones' need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Bones having sex.
> 
> Updated tags.
> 
> Unbetad. As usual...

The breathless moans started to affect him. The rapid slaps of skin against skin gave him phantom heat under his own. Trailing fingers on his best friend’s body awoke wet dreams in the night. The bite marks on Jim’s shoulders red and covered in alien saliva, his body covered in sweat and cum thicker than any humans.

Spock produced a copious amount of said cum and was greedily trying to get as much of it either inside or on Jim as possible. The Vulcan’s body was moving like a predator in heat. Muscles moved under green tinted skin and flexing to give as much leverage or strength as possible to pleasure both Spock and Jim.

They were fucking on the cave floor, again. Days with moans, groans and howls and breathless screams during the night made Leonard want to crawl out of the cave but also to them. He wanted to have what they had. The heat. The sex.

Even the rest of the group quickly seemed to have gotten that feeling. Their pointed ears shaded in green and wide blown pupils betrayed their mask of indifference. One evening Leonard entered the cave only to witness Spock and Jim in the throes of passion and the Vulcans intensely watching them as Jim screamed and rode the green blooded hobgoblin’s massive cock. 

As Jim came in a long, too inhuman orgasm his eyes changed as Spock pressed spidery fingers against Jim’s face. At that moment, just those few seconds when Leonard watched Jim’s expression, he felt immense jealousy. That bliss that was expressed so freely on human features was beautiful and Leonard wanted it so badly that if all the other Vulcans hadn’t turned to look at him, he would have thrown himself forward and torn Spock’s hand away to place on Leonard’s own face.

Leonard moaned, he was so full. Stonn was pounding him from behind, the thick length stretching him to the point of pure pleasure. The mushroom head scraping Surok’s cum out and replacing it with a new, fresh batch. 

During the morning he had been taken four times by the rest of the group. Spock still being monogamous to Jim gave Leonard the rest of them to pleasure. Just a few hours ago he had had Surok in his mouth, Stonn and Sklar in his hands. Sitar had been taking pleasure of his now always wet hole, and Nikar had been sitting stroking his own girth with darkened gaze and thick pre-cum cascading over his fingers. Leonard might have decided that being a Vulcan whore was more pleasurable than it sounded.

Stonn gripped Leonard’s hips and started a punishing pace. The friction kept Leonard keening and panting. God, he wanted more cum in him, more, thick, potent Vulcan cum.

“Ah, please! Give me-”, he choked as Stonn forced his massive cock in four rapid times. Yes, exactly what Leonard wanted.

“More, more, more, more”, he panted and tried to focus on Sklar who was standing in the cave opening, backlit from the sunshine outside. “Please, breed my cunt more. I need to breed. I need to be bred. I need it. I need it.”

His arse was always begging now, his hole leaking either cum or some natural lube, while his mouth was open and ready to suck. His nipples was puffy and tight, needing lips and tongue stimulating them to get them to feel less sore. A few days ago he had a whole day of Vulcans just sucking his nipples and playing with fingers in his hole. The evening ended with him coming in five different mouths and having someone pressing their finger as hard and quickly out and into him as they could. But at last he had been sitting on a cock again.

Jim moaned from a corner somewhere, god they were so lucky. They had strong Vulcans fucking them with thick cocks and even thicker cum that was made to cling to their insides. Every time someone came inside, Leonard wanted to keep that cock inside him forever.

“B-bones?”, Jim moaned somewhere beside him. “Bones?”

Leonard yelled as he came. God, Stonn’s cock pounded his sensitive prostate over and over again, and even if he came the burning need to fuck stayed as a heavy blanket over him. 

“B-b-bon-bones?”

Leonard looked to his left. Jim, blurry from all the pleasure coursing in Leonard’s body, was being heavily fucked into the ground by a feral looking Spock. With a hand on Jim’s neck and bared teeth he was moving with a powerful grace causing sticky cum run down Jim’s legs.

When Leonard met Jim’s blue eyes he tried to smile.

“It feels so good, Bones. It feels so, so good.”

“Yea-“ Leonard came again, “-ah!”

“You feel it too?”

He nodded. Yes, he felt it, this blissful feeling. Being fucked was his rightful place. 

“Bones? I think something is wrong. It shouldn’t feel this good.”

Leonard watched as Spock took leverage and hooked an arm around Jim’s neck. He brought the human onto a standing kneeling position and therefore also caused his fat cock disappear deep inside Jim’s well fucked hole.

Jim’s tongue fell out at the deep penetration. His eyes rolled back and Jim’s body melted even more until he trashed up and down on the Vulcan’s length. Saliva was flying in the air and Spock hurried his pace before he suddenly stopped, pressed Jim down on his cock even more and came balls deep inside him. 

At the same time Stonn forced Leonard’s legs wider and threw his elbows out under him. Leonard fell forward with no support and landed face first in his bedding with his arse raised and cunt ready to be deep bred. Something with the position made Leonard feel like Stonn grew and penetrated something even further inside before he planted his heavy seed in his human breeding bitch.

Two seconds of laboured breathing before someone spoke.

“Please, again. Fuck me again. Please, deep breed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself not to write anymore on this. And yet... Hello, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this to get out of my system as it has been hanging over my back since the beginning of An Unusual Bond (Sherlock/John), ok? Fine? Good. 
> 
> I'm having a thought for another chapter but it will take time to write something that porny to sound even remotely good.


End file.
